Collision
by CheriLetitia
Summary: After surviving Augsburg Hansel & Gretel thought they had faced the worst, but by a cruel twist of fate they and their new loyal companions end up in the twentieth first century middle of everything unknown and strange. What happens when the modern day collides with the greatest witch hunters? Warning: Future chapters will contain incest Hansel x Gretel pairing.
1. And it begins

_I saw this movie and I'm completely obsessed. _

_The story itself and the chemistry between Hansel and Gretel was so fascinating that I felt like I needed to start writing something._

_I do not own the characters, sadly, who wouldn't want to own a piece of candy like Jeremy Renner... *cough*_

**Warning:** _Contains swearing, blood, gore and the ever so sinful incestuous relationship between the main characters. _

* * *

It was cold.

Freezing drafts of wind reached her chest, her back, and her bare legs.

Instinctively her eyes snapped open, and her gaze immediately found his form. She sighed then a deep, calming breath.

A few months had passed since everything unraveled in Augsburg, that shitty little town that turned out to be death trap for Gretel. This had been the first time she had been genuinely shaken and scared for their futures. Sure, hunting witches had never been a hobby for the weak minded, but this particular shitty little town was different from the rest of the dumps they had faced together with their guns blazing. This had been planned and calculated by witches- she was supposed to be dead right now and if it wasn't for Hansel she would be six feet underground.

As thoughts ran through her mind she sighed because that confidence she used to have about being unbreakable had been shattered. This would happen again. The more days, weeks and years passed those ugly creatures, were getting smarter and maybe one day one of them would not make it.

Gretel sat up on the bed and looked down once more, just to be sure.

Funny how agonizing, unsure everything felt when she thought he wasn't there, even for a second. It was as if the world was off balance, like the planets were no longer aligned. He grounded her; he grounded everything in her life.

Hansel was on the floor as usual in deep sleep. He had kicked his boots off and every suffocating, uncomfortable piece of clothing he was wearing so he usually ended up in his underwear which was never odd for them. After being through hell and back seeing each other in their underwear was not as strange as people would assume it was.

This was them.

They were the orphans who had clung on to the only thing they could trust would never disappear - each other. The bond they had formed and built would always be there, even when they argued and screamed bloody hell when disagreeing about a little thing or two.

Now, after what they found out about their past being apart was painful for Gretel. Maybe she wanted to remind Hansel that even if she technically possessed the same quality as those god awful creatures they had been slaughtering all these years she wasn't one of them. Gretel would never accept that part of her. She was not a witch. Not a good white witch or anything related to the word witch. She was just Gretel and she needed Hansel to remember that, if that meant being on his tail more than usual then be it.

She looked around the room they were staying in this time and almost caught herself dreaming of having this stability they had for this night. Having a roof over your head with a bonus of a nice comfortable bed was inviting, but their lifestyle didn't really offer a possibility of having that. This was the second best they could have. Maybe temporary, but Gretel had anyway imagined if they would ever settle down it would probably drive them both crazy.

Another shitty little town and another bed to crash for a few nights was good enough for now.

They were in Regensburg for the first night after accepting to help the Mayor with a witch problem- of course for the right amount. This particular disgusting wart faced witch was hiding in the woods terrorizing people and making everyday chores impossible because of the fear it was settling among the town's people. Obviously they had reached out to Hansel and Gretel for help before anything destructive happened.

The only exception these days was the witches they had killed after Augsburg were results of a group effort. Ben, the _kid_ who sometimes still stared at her a little too long which was flattering in Gretel's opinion as well as creepy had joined in and of course, the loyal troll Edward was there to help them these days too.

Whenever it was time to get some sleep the group would obviously get separated. Out of habit the siblings would separate themselves in their own room while Ben roomed alone and Edward stayed in the nearby woods. They figured it wouldn't be looked nicely if they brought a giant troll along them in the town inn, so keeping him safe in the comfort of the woods was the best solution. He was big enough to take care of himself. Ben on the other hand maybe wasn't but Hansel had expressed it many times how he didn't like him to sleep in the same room as his dear sister. Gretel figured the staring or the awkward blushing the teenager sometimes showcased was too much for Hansel and he tried to minimize his inappropriate adoration by simple things like not giving him a chance to see her in her white night blouse.

Hansel shifted a little in his sleep and Gretel couldn't help, but to feel thankful for his protective nature. Knowing he was there in the same room and not a stranger like Ben was more than relief. Though she couldn't stand it when he insisted to sleep on the floor if the bed was a little more on the narrow side, but Gretel had learned they could argue about their sleeping arrangements for the whole night without agreeing on anything. So for both of their sake she bit her lip and allowed him to do as he pleased.

If he wanted to sleep on the cold floor that was his choice.

Whenever the bed was big enough for both of them Hansel would gladly choose to take that opportunity. Neither one of them didn't mind lying close, the sheer warmth of each other making them feel safe, secure, comforted. Gretel knew herself she wasn't the soft, fragile soul many women were and it was rare for her to break out of that controlled shell. She had survived this far because she was strong and that meant suppressing those feelings of vulnerability. Hansel didn't see that side of her often, but he knew he was the one who comforted her. She never had denied that when he was close to her, when the last dredges of slumber pulled her into a contented sleep, she felt warm, protected, home.

Gretel knew Hansel felt the same though he never voiced those thoughts aloud. Be it foolish male pride or simply his genetic human makeup, he wasn't one for sentimental talk, actually neither one of them really were.

She stared up at the ceiling, eyes alert, her back rigid. She wanted to sleep, she wanted nothing more than to sleep but she found she couldn't Once again her memories haunted her.

And the voices were back, this time they wouldn't be silenced, they kept on coming, round and around in her head… The screams of her mother while being burned at the stake… The last breathe her father took before being hanged… the sound of the blade piercing Hansel's flesh…

This was the first time she'd questioned their life, their motives, why was everything suddenly feeling so much more complicated. Gretel wasn't sure was it worth anymore- Would she bare to hear him in pain again?

With a bitter sigh, she pushed the voices away, silenced them once again.

This is what they were born to do, haunt and kill witches, banish the evil and help people… She knew this. Didn't make it any easier to live with though.

"Are you alright?" He mumbled from the floor. His eyes were closed and he rubbed his chin because of the scratchy stubble settling in.

Gretel turned on her side and peered down at Hansel, "It's nothing. I just can't sleep." She cringed to herself at how lame of an offering that was. She couldn't come up with anything better than that? Jeez, he probably woke from her constant shifting and she couldn't bring herself to be honest about how much Augsburg still hunted her.

"Why is that?" Hansel opened his sleepy eyes and turned enough to look straight at her, his eyes narrowed as he glared at her.

"I'm thinking about tomorrow, our strategy mostly." Gretel whispered, hating the weaknesses that the hushed tones of her voice revealed to him.

He listened her lazy excuse sleepily. Only Hansel could look calm as he was at the moment, so at ease and secure, a complete contrast to the way she felt, "You know you can talk to me if there is anything else right?"

"There is nothing to talk about," A frown plastered across her forehead, "Now sleep, we have a witch to behead tomorrow."

He laughed a little, more of a mutter. Only she could turn the conversation around without much of an effort. His sister had never cared to explain herself to him and whenever she felt like sharing she would do that. Then he would listen and try to comfort her, but after the fucking mess in Augsburg seemed like she was more distant. More reserved around him and the others. It was all about strategies, plans and being obsessively on point with each witch hunt.

Gretel was a handful, but in the masses, she stood apart, individual, beautiful and fierce. Hansel let his gaze wander across the room for a moment before he reached over for her hand and squeezed it tightly. She didn't hesitate to interlace their fingers. Sleep came easily this time, letting her drift off into the subconscious dream world where no evil existed.

* * *

They sat waiting for the Mayor, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Gretel had spread out the map on the local taverns wobbly table and was tapping her fingers against it, continuing to calmly stare at her brother as she waited for the inevitable outbreak.

He pursed his lips and grunted in annoyance, "Why am I even bothering?"

"Do you want to catch this witch and get out of this lousy town or not?" She asked her brother evenly. Her eyes had ignited with anger, but in the next instant, she sighed impatiently. "I'm not going to waste another night here when we can end this today."

"And I'm not going to let you go after this one alone!" Hansel threw back at her.

"I'm not going alone Hansel!" Gretel expelled an angry breath, "It's simple- you three wait by the lake while I chase the hag towards you and then you do your job and capture it! We can't catch this one like the many others. It's too fast and having more people in the other end of the forest makes more sense! What part of this doesn't register with your brains? Huh? Do I need to remind you of the fact that I can handle myself or has the bloody beer clouded your judgment once again?"

Ben watched them bicker from his seat. Whenever the siblings were too deep in conversation they only had eyes on each other as a result it made Ben feel like he had the ability to hide and melt into the background. He didn't want to step on any toes and had chosen the easy route of a bystander. The younger man had finally reached his dream when Hansel and Gretel agreed on taking him along so he didn't want to risk it by siding with either of them. This was a dream he wasn't going to let slip away.

"I know," Hansel began softly, after long moments of uncomfortable silence had passed between them, "I know you can defend yourself and nothing in this world can stop you, but we made a deal Gretel… now that there is four of us we always make sure nobody gets separated. . .remember?"

She still looked mad, hurt, she'd thought about the plan, and realized what a perfect opportunity this was; she could have proved to herself that they could still handle a mean old witch by themselves like the good old days. That was her only motivation behind her plan. The difference was just that the thought didn't even cross Hansel's mind. He didn't understand her need. She wanted to go full on attack mode with blood and guts covering her jacket without having to worry about a possible grand plan there was behind it all. They couldn't rely on being smarter than the witches anymore, it was a haunting thought. The game had changed.

"Fine." Gretel spat out and Hansel tried to stifle the semi-victorious smile that came to his face. That endearingly maddening smirk of hers returned soon as a great thought crossed her mind, "So I'll take Ben and you take Edward."

Both Hansel and Ben were taken back by her announcement. Usually when it came to the action done during field work it was Hansel with her while Ben and Edward made a good back up team. Or it was her with Edward because of the sweet friendship she had created with the troll. Gretel never wanted to be paired with Ben. She was too much of a perfectionist and didn't want to take the responsibility of looking after him. He was still new and it drove her crazy when he even made the tiniest mistakes because she wasn't used to it with Hansel. With him it was always effortless.

"Works for me." Ben agreed, not showing the true excitement he actually felt. This was Gretel. There wasn't anything more amazing than seeing her with her crossbow and kicking some serious witch ass.

Her brother on the other hand knew where this was coming from. Oh, he knew alright. She was used to having her way and when it didn't happen she would make it happen. If there was anybody she could fool it was Ben.

Gretel could tell him to run off a cliff and he would probably do it.

Hansel tilted his head and rolled his eyes harder than he ever had in years that he'd been alive, "Are you insane?"

She didn't have the chance to respond as the town Mayor finally arrived with their first half of their reward.

"Soon as the witch is burned I'm giving you the rest of your reward," The older man explained agitated and handed the little leather pouch to Hansel, "I would say good luck, but your reputation speaks for itself. You won't need it."

"It's not about luck," Gretel flashed him a fierce look, "It's about who has the biggest fucking gun and the sharpest fucking blade to do the job."

Hansel pushed his lips together, making a firm line, desperately trying to stifle the laughter bubbling up his throat. The face on the old Mayor was priceless. He had most likely never heard a woman speak the way his sister did.

With that he left them to enjoy their last sips of beer before they would be heading out to exterminate yet another witch.

Her brother settled into the chair across from her, "So. . .where were we?"

Gretel gave him a wry half-smile, "You were asking me if I had lost my mind."

* * *

_I would like to remind that this is the base of this story- the prologue so to speak before the actual story starts._

_Hope you liked and ignored the possible grammar errors... Let me know what you thought about this by leaving comment :)_

_I really get more into writing soon as I know people are actually reading and giving me feedback I really love hearing what other people are thinking- hint hint._

_Thanks for reading! Until next time!_


	2. The moon rises

Thanks so much for the nice feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter- It's a bit long I got too caught up writing it!

* * *

"Oh for fuck's sake." Hansel grunted when his boot got stuck in the deep mud which smelled disgusting because of the mold surrounding the swamp.

She smiled, he could almost hear as her lips curled into a laugh.

"You should watch where you step."

His sister's words caused him to stop and turn to glare at her, "You will be polishing up my boots later as usual so I wouldn't get too cocky sis."

She rolled her eyes and walked closer, "I wouldn't have to do that if you focused and stopped thinking about the saloon girl's breasts from last night." There was a fierce scowl on her face as she walked past him, completely ignoring his escapade with the boot.

His eyes darkened and her smile widened as she took the lead.

Ben stopped and gave him a helping hand while Edward carried their weaponry. Hesitating slightly, he opened his mouth to ask, "You two never stop do you?"

Hansel just grunted in response and didn't bother to go in detail about the dynamic they shared. It was stupid teasing and bickering, but they didn't do it because they couldn't stand each other- they did it for the pure fun of it. They could drive each other crazy with such simple things and over the years it served as a sort of a comic relief while hunting.

He could always rely on calling her out about being a girl, a woman- it drove Gretel on the edge whenever he would minimize her role as a talented hunter because of her gender. In reality she was better than him. He was maybe stronger and better shot in his opinion, but she could coordinate better, she was quicker and more into it so to speak. She could think of the most creative ways to bash someone's head in and the blood never bothered her. Hansel just never told her that. It was much more fun to hold it against her.

She was like no one else in this world. Gretel never stood for his crap. Gretel was the one who would kick him out of bed if he hogged the blankets and she would make him go out to explore the town even with the worst hangover.

It was sometimes a balancing act, but in the end they would always find the perfect way to come together as a team.

They walked on for another twenty minutes, his sister constantly reminding them to be quiet, and to keep their eyes open for any suspicious signs. It felt like an eternity and all they found was broken twigs, fallen trees, footprints, or puddles of dirty water.

Ben yawned beside Hansel, stretching out his hands tensely before falling back into his previously relaxed state, "So what's new?"

His sister and Edward were walking in front of them and he couldn't believe he was stuck with the curious young man for small talk.

Yet again.

"The same old." Hansel replied without much of an expression.

"Well that's good to know." He nodded to himself as he carried his weapon over his shoulder. They walked in silence for a split second, but he kept talking with the hope of making more of a connection with Hansel. Even when they would hunt he was more distant than Gretel which made Ben question why since he was more outgoing and relaxed out of the siblings. He knew Hansel liked to shoot things, blow up things, various types of women, the alcohol and good food, but he didn't know anything deeper than that. He couldn't pin point when he was angry, happy or anything between of those emotions. It was unlikely for him to understand Hansel the way Gretel did, but it was frustrating whenever he showed any kind of grander emotion- Gretel would know what do or say. He was left wondering what caused his outburst or what made him have such a good day.

Ben was _jealous_ of Gretel. He was jealous that he would never have anything that special with his non-existent family. He wanted to know what it was like to have brother even if it was a jackass like Hansel.

"Where are we going next?" The boy inquired dryly.

"That's a stupid question," Hansel replied curtly, "We both know I'm not the one who decides where to head out next. She gets to decide and I get my boots cleaned, that's all I have to know."

Yes, he was in control.

Yes, he was unbeatable.

Yes, he was nobody's bitch… scratch that- except Gretel's.

Gretel stopped, the mossy ground under her feet was damp as cold wind pierced through her body. She tried to ignore the chills that raced up her spine, from the cold or from the first sparks of fear, "We should split up from here," She turned to Hansel and Ben, "The witch's lair is near. We can't walk around like this or _it_ will notice and get away."

Hansel's jaw tightened, "We can find it together."

"We can't," She replied in a curt tone, "We need to surround the place. You know that."

He blew out a breath of air, and kept his feet sturdy. He didn't know how to respond. "What do you want me to say? I don't like this."

"The longer we stand here the more time we lose." Gretel bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes cold and teeth gritted with tension.

Hansel stared at her for a moment before turning his head away and focusing on shallow woods and thinking about how badly this could turn out to be. They didn't know much about their threat, less than usual and it made him uneasy. The ones who seemed just regular hunting jobs always ended up being a little more.

"Alright then," He finally agreed, and looked at Ben, "You two go east and continue until you reach the lake- Me and Edward go around the path one mile back and will meet up with you. Ready to go Eddy?"

Edward growled softly as a yes and handed Gretel her crossbow he had been carrying for her.

Gretel eyed her brother suspiciously for a second before she smacked him on the arm, "Don't get killed."

"Same goes for you."

His sister and Ben took off.

"Don't worry Hansel, I'll look after her!"

He wanted to burst into laughter. What a crazy thought- Ben saving his sister. Hansel could imagine it going the other way around. Ben was good as air next to Gretel. The kid had proved to be a good hunter and help, but still it was not like he had been doing this his entire life like them.

Edward raised an eyebrow and watched attentively as Hansel once again looked Gretel's way with an odd expression on his face.

"What?" He raised his brows, getting defensive.

"Envy… very destructive emotion..." The troll mumbled in nonchalant voice and got ahead of him, leaving him to wonder what he meant by his words.

* * *

He was bit more reserved than usual. Gretel didn't pay much attention to the boy, but she had noticed how he wouldn't really make eye contact when they were walking side by side deep in the woods.

Ben looked at her now, kicking at the gravel, "Do you think you will do this forever? Like till the day you die?"

She cringed and wished he had just stayed quiet.

"I don't know."

It was an honest answer. In her mind they were a rare breed- always moving, never knowing what will happen, but oddly Gretel would never have it any other way, not without Hansel.

There are no second chances, no security, no promises that everything will be alright. There had never been any hope in the darkness to ease their fears, their nightmares away when they were children and dreamt of being in the warmth of their old home.

They couldn't predict that it would be worth it in the end… that they would win.

There were pieces of ragged hope here and there, but not much else besides the belief that no matter what, they would be together.

Gretel believed that even if one of them fell, the spirit, the essence would still be there – not in the flesh, but there in the heart, in their battle; burning away the smell of blood and death.

"I wouldn't mind it myself," He sent her a charming smile, " I've never felt more alive."

"Good for you." Gretel said disinterestedly, thoughts fogging her mind as they found themselves in a tree-lined clearing with a suspicious shack out there in the open. It was a shabby little thing, with a small porch and rickety old steps leading to a wooden front door.

She clutched her crossbow stronger and looked at Ben who did the same with his gun. Fiercely, adrenaline rushing in her veins she walked the stairs, to the door, but it was locked.

Glancing to her right she grinned, "Ready for another one?"

He nodded, "As ready as I can be."

Her feet slammed into the wood before them, causing the door jam to creak, but not break all the way. Not even waiting for his help, Gretel placed a second fierce kick against the wood and the door suddenly gave, the frame cracking and spitting wood fragments into the air.

The element of surprise was the most important thing when it came down to hunting down a witch and even though she knew that she has just totally ignored it- she did not like to put herself at risk. She was not afraid to get hurt, but she knew that if she got hurt, her brother would have a stroke.

She is the first one to barge in without hesitation. The fear is gone completely. Her senses were on overload, heart pounding in her chest as she tried to see around the darkness. The stench of something rotting was the first clue- this was definitely where their target was living.

Their eyes try to settle into the darkness as they look for any movement, but find none.

"Fuck," Gretel cursed, "The witch is not here."

They searched the disgusting shack, finding useless pieces of papers with writing on them, crystals, pots and pans- nothing major.

She was royally pissed off. Unconsciously she gnawed her lip raw and curled her hand into a fist, ready to attack.

Ben was more thorough with his searching and while doing so he picked his souvenirs. He liked to collect odd objects from the witch lairs they would raid before burning them down.

Gretel stepped outside and exhaled a deep breath. She took a second to close her eyes out of exhaustion and it hit her, penetrated the hazy fog of hopelessness that surrounded her like a hurricane- Her body hit a tree trunk with a cold, hard thud.

"Ben!" She screamed loud as she could, her throat scratchy from pain. Blood was seeping from one of her temples and her hair was a disheveled mess. Gretel stood up from the ground, panic written across her face. Soon as she caught a glimpse of the witch moving in the speed of light, she ran as fast as she could while loading an arrow into the cartridge of her weapon with one hand. She aimed and shot towards the witch, missing every single time. The arrows flew swiftly through the air and Gretel screamed again for help, but this time for her brother, "Hansel!"

The witch was on its broom, laughing like a serious mental case - she threw long deadly daggers towards Gretel, but failing, hitting trees in distance instead. Gretel kept shooting at the bloody witch and with every step she was getting closer. The witch was too busy watching and dodging her arrows so it slammed right into a tree giving Gretel the chance she needed. She leaped towards the hag and the moment her booted feet touched the ground, she aimed a nice kick at its ugly face.

She felt the kick connect, but the witch captured her leg twisting it painfully, throwing her on the ground. With her injured leg she got up as fast as she could and started punching right across the witches face, black blood and rotten teeth flying everywhere. The witch drew out one more dagger, slicing Gretel's upper arm multiple times, blood was maybe gushing, but she was nowhere near done. In pain, she screamed, agony filling her voice, "Hansel!"

She drew her knife out, into, and through the witch's stomach, screaming. Gretel screamed with raw blood lust and pain. She screamed more in anger as the black sticky hot blood ran over her arms and down over her feet. Still even with so much damage done, the witch managed to struggle itself out of her grasp and attacked Gretel with so much force it blindsided her. In a flash she was on the ground, the disgusting yellow skinned, badly deformed witch stood over her with a steel dagger on hand ready to pierce her lungs.

She had closed her eyes, waiting the blade to dig into her skin when the witch seethed in surprise as Hansel locked his hands around the witch's neck with rage throwing the creature across and attacking it ruthlessly, "Not on my watch!"

Gretel's head was pounding, but she got up not giving herself an excuse to stay on the ground.

The witch kept seething, spewing blood out of its mouth when Hansel started bashing the witches face into the nearest tree. Losing consciousness and control the witch was completely at Hansel mercy.

Gretel ran to his aid with a rope and while her brother kept the witch still while abusing it with his fists she tied the witches legs and hands, tossing the rope over the trees biggest branch. Together they pulled the hag up. It hang upside down like a bat, struggling with its last strengths and screaming without getting anywhere.

Gretel held her forehead as the pain kicked in again, "Remind me not to pair up with Ben again."

Hansel could have laughed at the comment, but only felt concern as he examined his sister's wounds. Her face was dirty and under the dirt her temple was bleeding as well as her nose, her right arm was the worst- bleeding like a fountain from the wounds. Her favorite leather jacket was covered in blood and torn. He helped her sit down on the nearest rock, "He couldn't have helped you either way- We found him unconscious at the lair. Edward is helping him over there."

"Fucker must have knocked him out when he stayed inside." She winced as he dabbed her wound with a piece of fabric he had torn from his own shirt. Gretel captured his hazy blue eyes and felt the need to pull Hansel to her, so she did and he held her, her head burying itself in the crook of his neck, "I knew you would be there."

Their moment was brief when the witch, who hang near them, started to mumble. The words didn't make any sense from the distance and Hansel got up, frustrated, facing the ugly thing, "Shut the fuck up! Be thankful I haven't ripped your tongue out you disgusting fucking excuse of a living creature!"

"Too bad we can't blow the brains out." Gretel muttered. The Mayor himself had demanded that the witch would be burned at the stake alive and because he was the one paying- he would get what he wanted.

Meanwhile the witch's eyes turned from the dull black to golden, "_When the moon rises… The future opens."_

Hansel and Gretel listened the mumbo jumbo voodoo the witch kept going on about, "Each time they turn out to be more and more of a headache."

"Tell me about it." Her brother agreed and took the bloody fabric he had been using to tend Gretel's wounds and stuck it in the witch's mouth, "That should keep it quiet."

She was feeling really weak as the bleeding seemed to be getting worse. He made sure to put pressure on her arm where it was deeply slashed open. Once again his hands were tinted with Gretel's blood and he hated it.

They fought, they killed…and the only thing that kept them going, that kept them sane was each other, and the knowledge that even though they knew there would never be a definite victory and wounds like these would happen- still as her blood covered his hands he knew they wouldn't stop. There would be another injury and more blood on their hands.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Gretel whispered smiling a little, trying to bring him some comfort.

She didn't want see him like this. He was quiet and anxious.

"Can I disagree?" His face was hard, but his voice crumbled into a broken whisper, "We need to get you sewn back together and cleaned up." Hansel picked his sister up and made sure to carry her even if she nagged the rest of the day.

* * *

Gretel cursed louder and louder the whole time the doctor was closing up her wounds. She had tolerated a lot of pain before, but this was surprisingly painful. The alcohol burned her skin as the doctor cleaned her wounds as best as he could to avoid infection.

Hansel cringed by her side, just hurting from watching her skin being tugged and pulled by the thread, closing the open areas.

"It is imperative you keep this area clean Miss Gretel," The man lectured, "You wouldn't want to die from an arm wound would you?"

"With all due respect- I've done this before," Gretel pulled her sleeve down, "We do appreciate your work- not many villages have the same hospitality."

"The pleasure is all mine," The man chuckled while gathering his equipment, "Not every day famous witch hunters come to me for help."

"We really appreciate it." Hansel shook the doctor's hand before directing him out of the door. Thankfully the Mayor had been so grateful that they were given a day more to relax in their inn before moving on again.

She sat on the little bed, eyes struggling to stay open after the long day, "Did he pay?"

He made his way to her and sat next to her, her brother swayed the full money bag in front of her and laughed, "Of course he did and a little extra."

"And the witch?"

"Being burned as we speak." Hansel murmured.

Gretel leaned against him, dropping her head on his shoulder.

They leaned closer to each other, barely aware that they were doing so-being drawn towards each other as usual.

Her face was pale white, her fingers tangling in the hem of her nightshirt, and clutching it in her fists, "I'll be good as new tomorrow."

Hearing her say so didn't mean that this would be a night Hansel felt secure enough to sleep with both eyes closed.

"I know you will."

There was a knock on the door.

They looked at each other and said in unison, "Come in Ben."

He peeked his head in. He seemed relaxed - usually he was bouncing off the walls whenever something like this happened. In no way was today his fault, but the boy was too young to understand that these things just happened and if they happened they would have to move on without over analyzing every detail.

"I just wanted to see if you were both okay before I went to sleep."

"We are just fine and dandy," Gretel smiled softly and lifted her bare leg in her brother's lap, "Hansel here has promised to rub my feet through the whole night."

He gave her an Are-You-Kidding-Me look and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "My sister here seemed to suffer a bigger blow to the head than suspected… maybe we should call the doctor in for another checkup."

Awkwardly he pushed her leg down. Ben was seeing far too much skin for his liking.

"Did Edward make it into the woods safely?" Hansel changed the subject knowingly.

"Yeah, he is staying closer by," Ben was silent, suddenly very quiet, and he went on gently, "I think he is worried about Gretel and wants to be closer… I mean today was pretty bad."

She blinked and swallowed, her face still impassive, "None of us could have seen it coming. Don't drown yourself in self-pity because of a lousy witch who managed to cut me up."

"I- I just wish I could have helped."

"You did." Hansel agreed with his sister, "As long as you're breathing even if you're helplessly unconscious- you're helping."

"I promise to be awake the next time this happens."

"Don't worry about it Ben," Gretel smiled, "Go to sleep. We need to be up early."

He did as she asked and left to bed with a huge weight lifted off his shoulders as it was comforting to know the siblings didn't hold a grudge over something that he had no control over.

"You will sleep next to me tonight won't you?" She asked softly, caressing the side of his face.

"If that's what you want." He murmured into her hand, kissing the palm.

"Thank you." Gretel whispered to the empty room and was at peace for once.

* * *

Hope ya'll liked this long ass chapter lol!

I don't have a lot of experience writing action- so hopefully it wasn't painful to read.

Thanks again for the reviews and keep em coming!

You can only imagine whats to come...


End file.
